wolfe time
by zombie-killer1998
Summary: walter falls in love...with Ryan's younger sister who has just came out of a 8 month hospital stay while recovering from cancer. how will the romance blossom? will ryan be happy for them or not? some RaiN and hiphuggers with some strong friendship R&R
1. Chapter 1

**hello this is my first fanfiction** **ever.**

**forgive me on any medical facts i am not a doctor or have any experience in the medical profession what so ever all i know is what i google and what i learn at school. this story isnt beta read but i am on the hunt for one so forgive me in my first few chapter because i have no beta yet.**

**_summary-_**

**_ryan has a sister,who has cancer. but when she is given the all clear a certain romance blossoms and there is a strng eric/wolfe friendship vibe. will ryan be happy that his sister has found love with one of his friends or not._**

**_first few chapters a just tasters to get to know the characters_**

**_Disclaimer- i dont no own CSI Miami-i wish if i did nick townsen would of had his butt kicked by the CSI boys before his muder, ryan and natalia would be together._**

**_enjoy and_**_ review_

_FWI-set after jesse's death season 9ish spoliers may be i will warn if so _

* * *

><p>"hey H"said Eric as Horatio stepped into the elevator.<p>

"afternoon Eric"responded Horatio.

" I think something is up with Wolfe"said Eric.

" I believe you are right I have noticed he has been different the last few months" Horatio had become protective of Ryan after the Russians had got to him. "I want you to keep an eye of him Eric, make sure he isn't going back to his gambling ways"said Horatio, even though he had faith that Ryan was stronger and wouldn't want to go back to gambling. "and I don't want a repeat of the Russian incident." Horatio had told the team after Ryan had snapped at work when Eric and Calleigh didn't trust him to catalogue evidence.

"will do H"said Eric as the elevator pinged open. Eric head towards the locker room.

"hey Ryan wanna go out for a drink to night?"asked Walter. Eric had notice how Ryan and Walter had grown close together.

"cant I have a um...place...family...stuff"stuttered Ryan.

"okay you have fun at your 'placing family stuff'"smirked Walter, who obviously assumed it was a girl.

.o0o.

"hello,again Mr Wolfe"said a nurse who wore pale pink scrubs. "Your sister is in the family room"she smiled to him as he walked into the room the nurse had just pointed to.

"hello,I need all the information about the patient that Mr Wolfe has gone to visit"said Eric flashing his badge.

"of course officer"said the nurse with a slight amused smirk on her face, as she typed into her computer.

"Miss Sara Wolfe, aged 29. relation to Mr Ryan Wolfe is cousin but according to Dr. Woods notes they prefer siblings as miss wolfe's father adopted Mr wolfe as a child. Miss Wolfe was diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leukaemia about 6 months ago after she was involved a helicopter crash which killed her team, Mr Wolfe visits regularly, everyday or so."said the nurse who looked slightly grim

"oh um how is Sara's how bad is her condition?"asked Eric.

"well we caught it very early and she may not want to admit it, but that accident was a blessing, if she makes it through the chemo and the cancer is gone and she doesn't relapse she will live a pretty normal live other than she injures that she sustained in the crash"said the nurse. "so which one are you?"asked the nurse.

"huh?"

"are you, Horatio Caine, Walter Simmons, Eric Delko?"asked the nurse the smirk back on her face.

"Delko. Why?"asked Eric.

"Mr Wolfe said that there was a small chance you would figure out that something was up with him and would possibly trace him to here and if so I was to give you the information you asked for so you wouldn't ask him any annoying questions. His words not mine"said the nurse who had a fully blown smile on her face now. Eric mentally smirked at Ryan antics.

"yeah that sounds like him"said Eric. "thank you". Eric peeked his head around the door to see Ryan his back was facing him on the other side was a girl who looked slightly younger than Ryan and from what the nurse said only a few years younger. She had pale skin,which Eric though was from the chemo her hair was long yet very thin and a pale brown a similar shade of brown to Ryan's. She was hooked up to many lines and she was smiling. If Eric knew any different he would have said they were siblings. He knew how hard it was to sit in Ryan's seat and he was going to help him through it, since his sister had at least another 2 months left of chemo.

* * *

><p>what do you think so far? good? bad? flames are welcome to a point but i do ask you dont critisie about the medical info since well like i said at the begining...<p>

plz review plz with a cherry on top


	2. Chapter 2

sorry its not beta read bt still havent found one

like i said i have no medical knowledge

plz review and enjoy.

i dont own csi miami

* * *

><p>2 months later.<p>

A woman with short shoulder length thin light brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, stood at the front desk of in brown jeans and a loose hanging pale blue blouse.

"Miss Wolfe?"asked a gruff voice. The woman spun round to see a red headed man in dark shades.

"its nice to meet you again Lieutenant Caine"said Sara shaking his hand.

"the same to you but this time we are not on a helicopter at 75 feet trying to diffuse a hostage situation on a boat"smiled Horatio. "so I am here to tell Mr Wolfe the good news?"asked Horatio. Sara nodded.

"well this way".

.o0o.

"hey Ryan that woman is pretty"said Calleigh much to Natalia's dismay.

"which one?"he asked as they stood in the DNA lab waiting on samples to prove that they had their guy.

"the one with H"she said but that only made Ryan frown. "looks like she is checking you out" Eric had to hide a snigger.

"oh I doubt that a lot"said Ryan.

"why?...oh she is head this way"said Natalia who was trying to hide the disappointment in he voice.

"she is your sister right?"asked Eric. Ryan nodded. Making Calleigh look really sorry.

"yes my sister who should not be out the hospital"said Ryan pushing him self off of the table as Horatio and Sara walked through the door.

"Sara what are you doing out of the hospital?"asked Ryan.

" I am being cancer free"she said with a huge grin. But Ryan seemed not to have herded her.

"you do realise that the cancer affects the bone marrow leaving your...wait what?"asked Ryan.

"Doctor Wood told me last week that the chemo killed all the cancer cells, I am cancer free"she said again. Ryan pulled her into a huge.

"that's um that's yeah awesome"

"well are you going to introduce us?"asked Walter.

"um yes everyone this is my sister Sara"said Ryan.

"ah the family placing thing"smiled Walter. Ryan nodded.

"this is Walter Simmons, Eric Delko and Calleigh"said Ryan.

"and this is Natalia Boa..."said Ryan.

"Boa Vista we finally meet"smiled Sara. "Ryan talks a lot of you all, but you he speaks of the most"said Sara. Both Ryan and Natalia blushed and Eric laughed.

"well I don't get off for another hour"said Ryan.

"damn I was hoping you would give me a lift back, since I am now living with you"said Sara.

"well I am off now I can drive you back to Ryan's place"offered Walter with a smile.

" that would be great thanks"said Sara.

" car keys" said Walter and Ryan threw them into Walter's grasp.

"wait how am I suppose to get home/"asked Ryan.

" Eric can give you a lift"said Walter as they left.

"Eric will do what now"yelled Eric after them.

.o0o.

"you would think with all his everything has a time place and schedule he would at least remember to give the key code"said Sara as they stood outside of Ryan's house.

"I'll stay and keep you company"said Walter.

"well Ryan has a Hoop and a ball out the back do you play"asked Sara. A evil smirk came to Walter's lips.

"yep"

"well come on then."

.o0o.

"damn"said Ryan as they pulled into his drive.

"what"asked Eric and Calleigh at the same time

" I may have forgotten to give Sara the key code"said Ryan.

"it is a proud day for you today isn't it Ryan"laughed Eric.

"shut up Delko"said Ryan.

"so tell us this why didn't you tell us about Sara?"asked Calleigh as they got out the car.

"its complicated"said Ryan as they walked up the drive, a dog started barking.

"shut up Bryant"yelled Ryan.

"you have a dog?"asked Eric incredibly. "Ryan Wolfe who has OCD has a dog, aren't they very messy?"

"its not my dog its Sara's I just look after it since you cant have pets in the hospital"said Ryan.

"aw Walter you suck"laughed Sara. "hey Ryan"said Sara before she shot another hoop. "hurry up and let my baby out and then I can here all the stories about you at work in exchange for stories about you at home as a child"she said with a smile. Ryan groaned. But everyone else grinned.

* * *

><p>so wt do u think the next chapter in in draft planning mhh stories? wanna add a funny ryan story?PM me or review it adios plz review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

some fluff. plz review thnks for the fav story but i want more review they are my drug.

i dont own CSI miami.

* * *

><p>"here you go"said Sara, handing Walter a beer.<p>

"Ryan, Eric and Calleigh are making some sort of food and I have just been banished from the kitchen"laughed Sara.

"why?"asked Walter as they sat on the deck as warm soft wind blew their faces.

"something about me being too embarrassing"smiled Sara.

"do I get to know?"asked Walter

"yeah but two seconds"she said looking a little green. She ran towards the the water bath at the back of Ryan's garden. As she doubled over she felt a warm welcoming heat that radiating on to her back and soft big hand drew her hair from her face as she threw up her stomach contents.

"you all right?"asked Walter. Who still held her hair for her. She stood up and his arms drop to his side.

"fine, just I guess my stomach has to get use to eating normal,not hospital food again"she laughed a slightly humourless laugh as they walked over to the decking table again.

"you sure I will go get you some water"said Walter. He came back moments later with a bottle of water.

"your so sweet Walter how have you not got a girl"said Sara as she excepted the water gratefully. Walter shrugged his shoulders.

"well thank you, your such a gentleman Walter"she smiled at him a very warm smile that made Walter's insides bubble.

"hey I'm sure you have a secret someone tucked away from Ryan's prying big brother eyes"smiled Walter.

"nope"she said making a pop noise at the end. "my last boyfriend was an ass he cheated on me with six different women and I haven't really had one since"she said with a sad smile.

"ah well some men are idiots"said Walter taking a mouthful of his beer.

"well so far you are beating all of the boyfriends I have gone out with and we aren't dating"she said with a smile. They both started blushing.

"so do I get to know why you were kicked out the kitchen?"asked Walter trying to defuse the tension.

"um yeah sure"she said blushing even redder. "well when we were kids my dad, Ryan's uncle, had taken us hunting and he showed us how to fire a basic hunting riffle and Ryan got so scared by the deer's that he burst into tears and every time the gun fired he burst into more tears"she said chuckling along side Walter " I am still a better aim than him and he went through the academy and professionally learned how to fire a weapon"she said. "which by the way since I am no longer part of the coast guard I shall be working on a gun range in the south of Miami"she said

"am I allowed to teasing him with that ?"smirked Walters.

"do you even need to ask? Anyway if your good I will give you more stories"she said wiggling her eyebrows in a teasing way. Walter had to laugh like at that.

"you look so much like Ryan"he said.

"what you talking about?"asked Eric as he came out. "Calleigh kicked me out for eating the cheese"he explain. Both Walter and Sara blushed.

"nothing"they said in unison.

* * *

><p>hey hey plz review how is it so far? good? bad? are they in or out of character plz tell me thnks MORE REVIEWS!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

some fluff, plz review

* * *

><p>2 weeks later.<p>

Walter's ribs ached and his head was banging, the huge gash on his head felt as if it had its own heart beat. It had been two days since someone had jumped him at a crime scene with a crowbar and Horatio had insisted he was to take two weeks off and this was his first day of out of the hospital. He lowered him self on to the sofa. When his door was being knocked at.

"oh come on" muttered Walter as he eased him self on the sofa.

"oh hello Sara "said Walter. Sara stood on the other side of Walter's door, she wore her short hair pulled back into a low pony tail.

"Hi I heard about you being on medical leave and I thought I would come and keep you company"smiled Sara shyly her cheeks a pool of blood red.

"well thank you...come in"said Walter smiling a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"thank you, I brought some DVDs we could watch"she said.

"well take a seat on the sofa I will go and get us something to drink"said Walter forgetting all about his painful injures.

.o0o.

Sara sat in the far corner on the sofa and Walter sat in the other but Sara's cold feet brushed Walter's thigh and he could feel the cool body part through his jeans so he put a warm hand over them to warm them up, they stayed like this through the movie, laugh and sharing jokes. All the time Walter's hand on her feet.

" I will go make dinner"said Walter "don't worry it won't be rich type food and I think you can keep it down"smiled Walter. It took Walter all of five minutes to make the meal.

"dinner is served"said Walter is fake posh voice that made Sara giggle. On the table laid two plates each had two slices of toast with scrabbled egg on top.

"looks yummy"said Sara.

"yeah well I am not sure about the taste"said Walter.

"well I am sure it tastes nice."

"so how is your new job?"asked Walter.

"well I am still a trainee but it is awesome"smiled Sara.

"good good"said Walter. They ate the rest of the meal in a awkward silence.

"here I will help you clean up"said Sara as she got up she caught her leg as flew into Walter's chest, his arms came around her to steady her.

"sorry"she said and she looked up, her eyes met his they stayed like that for what seems like for ever. Walter leaned down and their lips touched.

" I am sorry"he pulled back.

" did you hear me complain?"asked Sara, and their lips met again. Walter's hands went down to her hips and Sara's hands were lips on his chest. Their kiss lasted a few minutes they occasionally broke of a breath but they were interrupted by Sara's mobile ringing.

"what Ryan?"she answered in a very angry tone.

" I am visiting a great friend"she snapped. "Okay bye"she said.

" I have to go"she said. "um I will come keep you company tomorrow"she said. She gave Walter a kiss on the cheek and left his house with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p>good? bad? awful? plz tell me<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**hello two chapters in one day. wow**

* * *

><p>also a huge thanks to <strong><em>Julie172006<em>** as you gave my first ever fanfiction review which acording to my friend is something to remember and be proud of so thank you

_and a huge thanks to **ajay1960** you are the reason for fanfiction, you have give a productive nice kind comment to every single one of my chapters and i look forward to reading this chapters review(hopefully) because you always cheer me up with the reviews so thank you._

* * *

><p><em>disclaimer- i dont own CSI:Miami, trust me if i did, walter would have a love life, ryan and natalia would be together and Horatio would have killed memo. <em>

_this is a small chapter of sara/ryan brother/sister relationship and strong natalia/ryan _

_thank you plz **review.**_

* * *

><p>It had been a full week since Sara and Walter had shared their first kiss. They had shared many in the week. Since Sara was training for her job she only had to be at the gun range. Which meant she only had to be there for four ours a day three days a week. The rest she spent with Walter, they either watched, films, basketball games or chatted. They even played many Wii and x-box games. When she was at work, she came to Walter's for dinner, on one occasion to a small café away from town so no one Ryan knew would see them and pass on the message they were dating. They had decided that since Sara was Ryan's sister and Walter a very close friend of Ryan's they would keep the secret of their relationship to them selves. But of course Ryan wasn't stupid he realised Sara went out for hours during the day and come back smile stupidly. But Sara knew Ryan had a secret of his own she just didn't quiet but her finger on what till this morning.<p>

.o0o.

Sara came padding down the stairs in a pair of pink sleep cropped tracksuit bottoms and a green checked night shirt her hair was in its natural wavy way after she gave it a quick brush. She yawned sleepily. She found Ryan's house very bizarre, it had its bathroom and shower was down stairs through the kitchen. Half way down the stairs she heard the shower start,which only meant like every morning Ryan took over the bathroom at the most inconvenient times. She final reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked at the clock in the living room, it was six in the morning it was almost a whole hour and a half from when she usually got up and yet Ryan still managed to beat her to the bathroom. But it was unusual for Ryan to be up this early.

"hello boy"smiled Sara as Bryant jumped off of the sofa. She heard some clattering from the kitchen but she knew Ryan was in the bathroom. "come here boy"whispered Sara. She grabbed hold of Bryant's collar and lead him towards the door that separated the kitchen/dinning from the living room. But when she opened the door she was not expecting what she saw. Natalia boa vista was in her kitchen wearing only one of Ryan's old faded police academy tops then went down half down her half naked backside and a red lacy thong as she reached up to the top self of one on Ryan's cupboards to get a few plates, Sara gasped in embarrassment

"oh my"said a very shocked Sara. Natalia spun round incredibly fast.

"um hi Sara"said a wide eyed Natalia.

" Ryan in the shower?"asked Sara, Natalia nodded still in shock. "well then what we having for breakfast?"

"um I was making sunny side up eggs"she said.

"yum, so this would be why Ryan has been considerably happier"smiled Sara knowing she had something over her brother. She walked over to the fridge as the shower stopped.

"so was last night fun?"asked Ryan is a gruff voice as he came out of the bathroom. With a towel wrapped around his waist. Natalia went the deepest shade red Ryan had ever seen.

"what?"asked Ryan worried at Natalia's change in behaviour. Sara cleared her throat. Ryan turned around so fast Sara let out a snigger.

"what?"asked Sara, "something you would like to tell me?"asked Sara.

" I don't know you gonna tell where you go off to for hours on ends on your day off?"retorted Ryan trying to hide his humiliation.

"not really, unlike you I caught you and I am innocent of such things until proven guilty "smiled Sara, Natalia had not giggle at their childish antics.

" I will be back in a second I will go put something more suitable on"snapped Ryan.

"your okay with this right?"asked Natalia, suddenly nervous, Sara padded over to the dryer.

"yeah of course, here um these might fit you for now, it might stop Ryan from drooling over your bear legs"she smiled.

"you sure?"asked Natalia who quickly slipped the joggers on.

"yeah I had my ideas"smirked Sara, Natalia smiled.

"well I spent the last two nights here and you didn't realise, so I am surprised we lasted this far" said Natalia.

"well I have to start thinking about things I want from Ryan"said Sara a evil smirk forming on her face.

" Sara will you be going to your boyfriends house again?"asked Ryan as he walked back in some sweats.

" how do you know it is not a female friend?"asked Sara raising her eyebrows. Ryan just put a arm around Natalia's waist and glared at Sara. Who was now eating Ryan's sunny side up eggs.

* * *

><p>so what did you think i look forward to your reviews i hope i get loads. i really do because i love them. so tell me if it was good?bad?horrible?super? and is anyone out of character? plz say. <strong>AND REVIEW PLZ<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

this is short but i thought i would update anyway there was more but i deleted it because it was rubbish.

thank you to **_Julie172006_**_ a_nd **_ajay1960_**because of all the awesome thoughtful and lovely reviews.

disclaimer- if i owned CSI:Miami there would be certain changes...lets not get into that now.

all resturant and food related stuff is off yahoo answers

plz review.

* * *

><p>" Sara phone"yelled Ryan as he and Natalia were cuddled up on sofa with Bryant laid on their feet,they were planning on going to a nice little restaurant soon.<p>

"look I know that this is one of the only places you can do your gooey love stuff with out being caught"said Sara as she came from the bathroom as she was getting ready to go out. "but the phone is in your reach"said Sara as she picked it up.

"hello"she said glaring at Ryan but the second the voice on the other end of the phone, her face melted in a warm smile.

"hey, tall,dark and handsome"she said. " I am getting ready now"

"told ya it was a male friend"said Ryan.

"hold on... Ryan are you 11 why do you care that I have a love life"spat Sara. Ryan shrugged, Natalia let out a airy laugh and elbowed Ryan.

"come on we best get ready"said Natalia.

"okay see you in a second yeah, see you bye...bye...bye" Sara laughed as she hung up the phone. Before she ran in to the bathroom to get dressed.

.o0o.

"wow you look beautiful"said Walter giving her a quick yet passionate kiss. Sara wore her short thin hair in lose chestnut curls with a baby yellow knee length summer dress and flat pencil shoes.

"thank you, you clean up good too"said Sara giving him another kiss.

"happy 4 month anniversary"she smiled.

"so where are we going?"asked Sara, as they drove away from the common backdrop of her Miami home.

"Girardi's Osteria Italiana"the word fell of Walter's tongue as if he was unsure he was saying it right.

"the small little Italian place on the beach stretch?"asked Sara. Walter nodded.

" wow the beach stretch must be wonderful when the sun sets"said Sara.

" I know that why I think we should have our desserts to go and eat it on the beach"smiled Walter.

"you're a big teddy you know that, very romantic"said Sara and Walter laughed.

.o0o.

"so Natalia what lovely place of your choice are we going to?"asked Ryan as he re-tied his tie.

"hmm well I heard Walter rambling in the lab about a lovely small restaurant he would may be go to it is on the outskirts of town on the Miami beach stretch, called Girardi's Osteria Italiana"said Natalia putting her shoes on. "it very quiet so we should get straight in"

"what if Walter is there?"asked Ryan worried they would blow their secret relationship.

" Walter is single, any way if he is there we could leave unseen"said Natalia grabbing her purse then Ryan's hand.

"sneaky"smirked Ryan kissing Natalia's ear. She turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"if we don't leave now we may not leave at all"mumbled Ryan against Natalia's lips.

"well that might not be such a bad idea"she moaned as they broke apart.

"it is if I have something to give you"said Ryan. "any way I think they might serve Osso Bucco Milanese"he said. She kissed him on the lips again.

"fine but you have to make it up to me"she whispered. Ryan smirked.

"of course" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>what is ryan going to give natalia? will ryan spot sara and walter together? does natalia know already? good?bad?terrible?awesome? so tell me what you think via review. plz<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

hi here it is the moment you have been waiting for enjoy thanks for the reviews.

plz review

disclaimer-don't own...blah blah blah.

plz review. not beta read.

* * *

><p>"wow that was lovely"smiled Sara, Walter had a arm around her waist as she leaned against him. She sighed.<p>

"may be we should tell Ryan"she said. Walter nodded. He leant down and kissed her.

"yeah I feel bad about sneaking around him"he said leading her to the beach.

"any way I love you so that means I want to be around you more"he said as they sat on the warm sand. They laid back in each others embrace, they didn't care that ever passer by saw them they were happy.

.o0o.

"see no one was there"said Natalia.

"it was lovely anyway there was two separate parts of the dining room we never got to see"said Ryan. "wanna go on the beach?"he asked.

"sure...wait is that your sister?"asked Natalia as they walked on the soft sand. In this distance a woman was stood above a body in the sand laughing.

" I think it is"smiled Ryan.

"well what we waiting for lets go meet. Mr. I make Sara so happy"said Natalia, Ryan laughed and looped arms with Natalia.

.o0o.

"come on up"laughed Sara. Walter propped his arms above his head.

"hmm no"he said.

"fine"said Sara she picked up the bag that contained their dessert. "up or I will flick it at you"she threatened with some chocolate sauce on the end of a plastic spoon. Walter narrowed his eyes.

"you wont dare"he said playfully she let go of the spoon and a splatter of chocolate of Walter's cheek.

"never dare a fool Walt ever"she laughed. Walter jumped up. Sara giggled.

"hmm your gonna pay for that"he growled and pulled her into a kiss. When they broke apart Sara kissed the chocolate sauce of his face.

"hmm am I really?"she whispered into his ear.

"yep"he said kissing her neck. But they broke apart from their little moment by a gasp. They spun round to see Ryan and Natalia wide eyed.

Sara went such a bright shade of pink it almost match the shade of Natalia's blood red heeled shoes. Walter still had hold of Sara's hand but his body was tense.

" hello Sara, Walter" Ryan said, he was not sure whether to be mad, happy, amused, or furious.

"hi" Sara squeaked.

"well at least it is someone you know"said Natalia trying to easy the tension. Sara nodded slightly.

"so..."said Walter lost for words. "you and Natalia"he said.

"you sleeping with my sister is more important"snapped Ryan, deciding he would be furious now.

" don't take that tone with me"said Sara, mad at her brother being mad.

" I can take what tone I like."he said.

"don't talk to her like that" spat Walter putting a protective arm around Sara. Natalia lost, not sure what to think.

" I can not believe you and my sister are messing around"said Ryan shaking his head.

" its not like that"pleaded Sara.

"oh really what is it like?"asked Ryan his voice dark.

" I love Walter"she said, she felt Walter's arm tighten around her it was the first time she said this and was worried how he would react.

"and I love her too"said Walter kissing her head. Ryan was shocked but his face broke out into a smile.

"you and my sister"he said happier. "wow, congrats"he said pulling them into a huge. The were frozen stiff. As the hug broke apart.

" I really do love you"she whispered in Walter's ears.

"me too"he smiled kissing her.

* * *

><p>how was it? plz tell me and review :) plz<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

bit of sara back story and some fluff.

plz review

thanks for the reviews.

disclaimer- i dont own anthing

* * *

><p>Sara lay on Walter's bare chest, she loved waking up to a morning when she was in his bed. But usually they would have to make sure they were up really early so they could get Sara back to her house before Ryan notice she spent the night somewhere. She sometimes felt like a naught teenager.<p>

She relaxed knowing Ryan new so she could relax and have a great morning with her boyfriend.

The slight rise and fall of Walter's chest made Sara relax even further. The arm that was wrapped around her naked waste tightened, the thing she loved about Walter was he never cringed when he saw her scars from her surgery or the huge cut she had on her stomach from when her helicopter went down. He never cringed instead he kissed them with love.

-flashback-

Sara has been shaken awake by caring hands. She shot up.  
>"hey hey hey its okay"a soft voice reassured her and pulled her close. "was it a bad dream?"<p>

"more of a flashback"she muttered into the soft fabric of his shirt.

"do you want to talk about it"

"not much to talk about we were called out to a party boat that had a may day the weather was horrendous we went. I was the greenhorn rescue diver, two years out of the coast guard training. I was in the water when the idiot on the boat shot up another flare he was obviously drunk, the flare hit the propellers and boom, 'copter down only one person resurfaced which was Jackie, but she was DOA"she said Walter's arms wrapped tighter around her. "then they did some tests because my blood didn't clot then I was told I had a blood cancer"she smiled sadly. "all the doctors said it was a blessing what had happen"she scoffed.

" I am sorry"said Walter kissing her head. "why didn't you go back to the coast guard I mean your in ballistic science with the gun range training people and stuff"he said

" I did ballistics in college before I went to the coast guard" " I cant go back, I flashback a lot and if I flashback while in the water, it could kill me and the souls I am to recover"she said. "any way my job now is easier funnier"she said. " I spend more time with you"she explained, kissing Walter.

"as much I would like to continue this you have to go home before ran gets up"he said.

"meh I will say I went to work early"she said kissing him.

-end flashback-

Sara smiled at the bitter-sweet memory.

"morning beautiful"said a hazed voice.

"morning"she smiled a cheeky smile. "you did make me pay last night"she said. Walter laughed.

"well as much as last night went wrong it was really fun"said Walter.

"you say that now but who is on lab duty with you today"said Sara, Walter's face dropped.

" Ryan and Delko"he said. Knowing that Ryan may seem okay but they would be questions and awkwardness.

"good luck"she laughed pulling on some panties and a bra.

* * *

><p>what will happen in the lab<p>

pla review


	9. Chapter 9

thanks for the reviews

disclaimer- i dont own CSI or Mythbusters.

* * *

><p>"got you two seem very tense"said Eric as the sat in the office finishing off the paperwork.<p>

"what?"they choked out.

"all of to day, Ryan has been looking at you as if you did something awful and he is trying not to think about it, and you are trying not to meet his eyes"said Eric as if it was obvious. The two didn't reply just carried on with their reports.

"seriously tell me what the hell is going on?"asked Eric. "come on if it is effecting work"said Eric pleading.

"trust me you don't want to know"said Ryan trying to deflect. Walter just kept his head down, understanding even though Ryan acted happy for them deep down there was still some anger.

" yeah I do come on"said Eric.

" I cant it's a secret"said Ryan sending Walter a slight glare. Walter sighed.

"look I get your mad, but come on, can you be at least mature about it"

" I am not mad"said Ryan

"look we get your mad, but cant you be happy for us, I know we kept it a secret and the fact..."said Walter softly trying to reassure Ryan.

"no I cant,and the fact that your have been dating my sister for the last 4 months"hissed Ryan.

"wait what?"asked Eric who had been following the conversation confused.

"Walter and my sister have been doing the dirty for the last 4 months"said Ryan letting his anger out. Walter smacked his pen down.

" we told you last night it is not like that"said Walter his voice rising.

" I don't see how it could be anything else"said Eric and Ryan.

" we do, I love her and she loves me and if you cant except that Ryan than that is tough"yelled Walter grabbing his paper work and pen.

" I am going to finish this of tomorrow on my day off"he said before leaving.

.o0o.

Walter drove back to his house in anger. He thought Ryan had excepted them he seemed to last night at the beach, he seemed all right with it. Instead he had embarrassed him in front of Eric and acted as if he was a piece of gum on the bottom of his shoe. As he went inside of his house and locked the door.

"hi"said Sara who laid on the sofa watching TV.

"hi, you okay?"asked Walter his anger towards Ryan in to worry about Sara who looked ill on the sofa.

"fine, I just not well, don't worry I have been to the doctor, my white cell count is normal so it is not cancer related as far as they can tell"she said. Walter went over to her and put a hand to her forehead.

"what happened?"he asked her.

" I went in early to check out the new shipment of these cool 18th century guns for the museum area any way I was sick really badly I don't know why,just everywhere I puked , I felt light-headed they sent me home, but the boss said with my history I needed to go to the hospital just in case"she said.

"Natalia phoned this morning telling me Ryan gave her a key, how was it at work?"she asked as she snuggled into Walter.

"he was an ass, he embarrassed me in front of Eric and was pissed at the fact we are dating he just got so mad"sighed Walter.

"and what did you say?"asked Sara, worried Ryan has scared of the nicest most caring man she had ever met, the only man she had ever truly loved.

" I told him we loved each other and if he cant except that it is tough"said Walter. Sara smiled and kissed him.

"good I don't want him scaring you off"she said.

"you sure your okay?"asked Walter.

"fine I am not longer sick, I am just mad at Ryan"she said. "can I stay here tonight?, I don't want to go home to Ryan mad"she asked.

"do you have to ask?"he asked. She smiled before snuggling into him, before turning the channel to mythbusters.

" I will order us some take out I don't feel like cooking" Walter said "Chinese, pizza, kebab, Italian, Deli?"he asked.

"hmm, chicken egg fried rice with curry sauce and noodles and them weird onion things"she said.

"that's a lot do you think you could keep it all down?"asked Walter.

"yeah I am starving Marvin, I mean I may have been sick but god am I hungry"she said and Walter laughed.

.o0o.

"don't you think you were a little harsh on Walter, I mean it seems as if they aren't just messing around"said Eric.

" I don't know I am just mad"said Ryan as they cleaned the break room of any unwanted paper.

"may be you should apologies"said Eric.

"what they hell is wrong with you?"asked Natalia as she stormed into the break room.

"what?"asked Ryan.

" Sara just phoned me to tell you she is spending the night at Walter and she sounds pissed what did you do?"she demanded.

" he went of on one with Walter about him and Sara dating"said Eric.

"you ass"she said.

.o0o.

"that must be our dinner at the door"said Sara she got up from Walter's arms as she was wrapped in a thin blanket.

" I am trapped"she laughed as the blanket got caught in the blanket. The door bell rang again. " I am coming two seconds"

as Sara went to the door wrapped in the blanket. She opened the door to see Ryan, Natalia, Eric and Calleigh.

"hi"they said.

* * *

><p>what is wrong with sara? how will sara and walter react when the team shows up.<p>

plz review


	10. Chapter 10

_**I Am SO SORRY I REPOSTED THE SAME CHAPTER TWICE. BUT I PUT THEM ON UPLOADS AS 1,2,3,4, AND WHEN YOU GET TO 10 IT GOES TO THE FRONT SOMETHING I DINT KNOW SO SORRY PLZ FORGIVE ME.**_

thanks to the two people who always review, so thank you i really am you are awesome because for my first story i have 13 review(when i got my 13th it was fridayfreaky!) anyway i know people who dont get review on their first story what so ever so thank you.

disclaimer- the story(flashback) in this was an actual convo i had with my aunt who has just finished her nursing course and she did around in oncology help the ternimal any way she says that carring a baby is like a tumour- i thought it was rather humourous and something sara would say- there.

also i dont own CSI at all, trust me i wish i did, because Memo would have been brutally murdered by H and Eric.

plz review i love reviews alot so hint hint :)

* * *

><p>"it isn't dinner"said Sara coming to the room with her Pjs on and the blanket over her shoulders.<p>

"who was...oh"said Walter pausing the TV. As they all came in the door knocked again.

" I swear down, that better be the delivery guy"said Sara leaving the team and Walter together.

" Walter I want to..."started Ryan.

"save it"said Walter. "we understand, your mad, you have every right to be"said Walter.

"yeah but I shouldn't have kicked off like that, and accused you of just messing around"said Ryan.

"oh its okay"reassured Walter. Sara came back in with her shoulder against her ear. Her hands fully, Walter jumped up to help her, she ,mouthed her thanks.

"okay thank you, bye"she said.

"who was that?"asked Ryan.

"none of your business, but Walt I will tell you later since it concerns you"she said.

" I just came by to say sorry"said Ryan.

"oh really and are these your body guards?"smirked Sara. " i am not that scary...well i do have a deer shaped teddy up stairs that walter got me" walter sniggered and ryan sighed.

"no, we are going out for drinks"

"and the fact Natalia has your balls"said Sara.

.o0o.

"so what was the phone call about?"asked Walter as they climbed into the bed.

"the other test results came back and there is an abnormality, Dr. Wood asked me to go in for another blood test tomorrow to confirm their ideas"she said.

"did they say what it might have been?"he asked.

"sort of, they said something hormone not sure what but best check it out huh"she said.

" want me to come with you?"he asked. Sara nodded, she was never one to be emotional.

" Walter?"she asked.

"yeah"

" I am scared, what if it is bad"she said her voice broke.

" don't worry, Alexx is a good doctor"he reassured her, he pulled her so her head was on his chest.

**_-flashback-_**

**_"Sara Wolfe. Ryan's sister?"asked a new doctor._**

**_"yeah you know him?"Sara asked, looking up to see a kind faced doctor._**

**_"yeah I use to work with him I was the M.E"she said_**

**_"really, I think he mentioned you a few times your Alexx Woods"_**

**_"hi doctor will you tell sara embryo's, foetuses and, babies are not like tumours"said a slight old woman her head bald._**

**_"excuse me"said Alexx._**

**_"Sara said pregnancy is like a tumour."said the woman. Alexx looked at her questionably._**

**_"well think about it ,what do, tumours do?, grow and suck the life out of you, what do babies do during pregnancy, they grow, and suck the life out of you"explained Sara._**

**_" if you ever have kids I will tell Ryan to remind you of this comment"laughed Alexx. sara smiled_******

**_"your a nice doctor"said Sara smiling. "are you my new doctor?"she asked._**

**_"sort of I am taking up a new board certification, so I am helping your doctor so yeah kind of"she said._**

**_"well I wanna hear plenty of Ryan stories"said Sara._**

**_"so do I, he is one of my babies"she said. "or so you put it, he is one of my many tumours"she laughed._**

**_"once out the womb they are not tumours, in fact babies are kind of cute"said Sara. "you know what forget my theory"said Sara._**

**_-end flashback-_**

"come on up Sara" said a soft voice.

"too tired"she muttered.

" I let you sleep in for an extra three hours"he said. Sara frowned.

" I feel so tired"she muttered. " also I think I am going to be sick"she said Walter helped her to the bathroom, just in time before she threw up.

"when is my appointment?"she asked.

"in two hours come on get ready, I will help"he said kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>is it cancer? what is wrong with Sara, will walter stay by her? good bad?<p>

A/N- was a convo i had with my aunt who is a nurse she played sara plz enjoy x


	11. Chapter 11

hello hi, how is this coz my sisters say it is crap but i cant trust their opinion obviously coz they lie through their teeth to annoy me.

disclaimer- i dont own CSI i wish i did.

sorry if anyone is out of character.

plz review and thanks to all those who have.

* * *

><p>"hi doctor Woods"said Sara as she slipped into the clinic room with Walter in tow.<p>

"hello Miss Wolfe, Mr Simmons"said Alexx. " could you change into this please"said Alexx handing her a hospital gown. Sara nodded shakily before going behind the separator. She same back and laid on the table, she grasped Walter's hand so tight the blood flow almost stopped.

"We notice a change in your hormone balance, so we ran a test and it has came back positive"said Alexx turning a machine on.

"and?"pressed Walter.

"well your pregnant"said Alexx. Sara let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding with a laugh.

"what?"

"your hormone levels reveal you are in fact 11 week pregnant"said Alexx.

"oh wow"said Sara smiling but she didn't want to see Walter's face in case he didn't feel the same.

"were you aware you are pregnant?"asked Alexx in doctor-mode.

"no"said Walter.

"oh okay, there are two routes you can go up"explained Alexx. " I can book you up with the OBGYN or I can referee you to a clinic where they will..."

"NO!"said Sara and Walter at the same time.

"no, we are keeping it"said Walter giving Sara a small smile.

"oh that is great"said Alexx smiling. " I don't think I have ever imagined Ryan as an uncle"

"oh we are not telling him yet"said Sara.

"yeah we sort of only told him we were dating like, three days ago"said Walter sheepishly.

"how did he take it?"said Alexx as she sat on the stool.

" I want to say okay"laughed Sara. Alexx rolled her eyes.

"he was always the child of the group along with Eric"

.o0o.

They sat in he car drive home, smiling.

" I am going to be a mommy"said Sara for the 5th time. "your going to be a dad"

"yep"smiled Walter. "you should move in with me"said Walter.

"Bryant has to come as well"she said.

"me you, Bryant and the baby"said Walter. "how do you think Ryan is going to take it?"he asked.

" OCD, Ryan style"said Sara. "so Alexx may have to identify your body"she said.

"that doesn't help"said Walter.

"well more you know more we can be prepared"She said.

"so when shall we tell him?"asked Walter.

"well so if I am 11 weeks gone which is about almost three months, someone is got to notice I mean more you look at it now more obvious it is"said Sara. " I have gone up a cup size and gained some weight which I put onto being out of the hospital on normal food, I am sick... a lot and I will have to inform work which has connections to the lab...well Calleigh and the night shift ballistics any way"said Sara.

"well good luck to us three"said Sara.

* * *

><p>sorry this is cheesy but there will be so awesome action next chapter and a injured sara, how will ryan find out, will he be happy for them?<p>

plz review


	12. Chapter 12

plz review

also i dont own any of this thanks for your reviews

:)

* * *

><p>" I cant believe Ryan calls himself a CSI"smiled Sara as she looked in the mirror only wearing blue panties and a vest.<p>

"what do you mean?"asked Walter as he propped himself on one elbow as he lay in the their bed. Bryant asleep at the end.

"it has been three weeks since we found out I am about 14 weeks and he hasn't noticed"said Sara checking her stomach in their mirror she had a hand on her lower abdomen.

"well you still look beautiful and you haven't changed much" said Walter.

" Walter, I have gone up two cup sizes, not that you are complaining, I have a tinny tiny bump look"she said. Walter pushed himself off the bed to have a better look.

"yeah there is definitely a little person inside of there"smiled Walter as he moved his head closer and lifted the vest top up a little. "hey little one, if you can hear me in there, I love you and mommy also if I survive telling your crazy uncle Ryan that you are in there, and if I live past your mommy's crazy mood swings..."said Walter receiving a light hit in the ear. "see, she is hitting me again, I love you"said Walter before kissing the light bump.

.o0o.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?"asked Walter.

" I am positive, anyway I know we are planning on telling Ryan and everyone about junior when I am 16 weeks gone but if you keep skipping work, they might put the pieces together, they are CSI's you know"laughed Sara kissing Walter on the cheek. "any way it is only a boring how to care for your bump thing, you know, eat, sleep, eat, kill someone who annoys you, eat, be sick,stuff"she smiled

"bye"she said.

"bye Sara, bye junior"said Walter driving way from the community centre's care park.

.o0o.

"hello Sara" said a bright woman. "now to start of with we are going to discuss what you all do on a morning like a tradition since the new addition"said the overly bright bubbly woman. "You first Kim" said the woman,

"um okay, I be sick, get dressed, be sick then I um well my sister takes me to work since my husband is away with the army"said the middle aged brunet woman who's stomach was swollen incredibly. The bright woman nodded then turned to Sara, there was only 10 of them in that room, four pregnant women, three men who was there to support their partners, and one woman, who she recognised as Kim's sister and the smiling bubbly head of the group, Emma.

" I get up, Walter, the father, talks to the bump telling it random stuff, like how much he loves it or what he is going to buy it or he tells it his worries about me or how my brother will react about the pregnancy"said Sara chuckling slightly she got a few smiles and laughs from around the room. "then I get dressed and go to work"she said.

"good"said Emma smiling as they went round the room some of the weird traditions she had to laugh at.

"excuse me what are you doing in here?"asked Emma as she stood in front of the board that had a chart with food on it. She looked up to see a middle aged woman possibly late thirties early forties, she had bags under her eyes.

" are any of you between the weeks 13 and 15?"asked the strange woman, Sara didn't know what she was doing but she raised her hand, as she was the only on that was the others were either later into the pregnancy or were not there.

"good"said the woman a scary smile on her face and she pulled on a gun. She pointed it at Sara.

"all of you through your phones towards me"ordered the woman. Sara clicked the small device on the back alerting Walter something was wrong before chucking it across the room.

.o0o.

" we have a hostage situation at a local prenatal programme at the community centre"said Eric, the moment the address was read out, his blood went cold. _Junior. Sara. _

"what?"choked Walter.

" a woman who has been Identified as Isabel Joseph. Has a weapon, probably a gun and has held a room of five women pregnant with their partners... a list of who is coming through now"said Calleigh. By now, Ryan, Horatio, Walter, Eric and Calleigh had been gathered by Tripp.  
>" Kimberly and Jessica messenger, Libby and Carl Johns, Fran and Frank Gibbs, Gabby and Jack Hanson and Emma Tim the leader along with oh my god..."stopped Calleigh looking at Walter shocked. Walter was so pale.<p>

"what!"demanded Tripp. Calleigh just looked at the sheet again praying the name would disappear.

"Cal what is it?"asked Eric.

" Sara Wolfe"whispered Walter.

"what?"asked Eric more softly.

"Sara my Sara she is in the centre"said Walter.

"but it is a prenatal class"said Natalia.

"she is 14 weeks along"he whispered.

"wait, Sara is 14 weeks pregnant in a hostage situation"said Ryan. Walter nodded.

"crap"said Natalia, looking up from the recent faxed sheet.

"what?"asked Horatio.

" Isabel Joseph, was admitted to St pails mental hospital after she suffered a psychotic break after losing her 13 week old pregnancy after she had a blow to the stomach. She was admitted after while in New jersey she raided a maternity skill school and killed to mothers who carried children, between the ages 13 and 15 weeks, and injured three others in the time range"said Natalia Walter looked as if he was going to be sick.

"how many weeks along are the others?"asked Tripp.

" I only went once, I know Kim is 8 months, Libby is 6 months with twins, Fran is only 1 month along, Gabby is about turning her 7th I think with triplets "said Walter his face still frozen his voice a whisper.

" okay I want SWAT teams there now we need to have a 19 lives out of there in harmed"said Horatio putting his glasses on

" Walter we might need you to talk to Isabel, convince her to let Sara and the others go"said Calleigh softly.

"okay"whispered Walter.

* * *

><p>Twist or what . what will happen, dun dun duh. plz review<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

hi sorry about the fact it took me long to post but i am really busy lately so sorry.

thanks for the reviews.

plz review

disclaimer- i dont own CSI Miami

plz review

* * *

><p>"that is my baby"screamed Isabel,everyone but Sara was in the corner of the room Sara was held at gun point.<p>

"no this is my baby!"whispered Sara her hands laid protectively over her tiny bump.

"liar that is my baby, you stole her you stole her"cried the woman taking a step towards Sara, Sara back against the wall, the gun in the crazy woman's hand never wavered.

"please"begged Sara.

"Isabel please, let the people go"said a steady strict voice through a mega phone from outside. Sara recognised that voice, the voice of Horatio Caine. Isabel grabbed Sara roughly and put the gun to Sara's stomach as dragged her to the open glass window.

.o0o.

When Walter arrived at the scene he was on auto pilot. Everyone could clearly tell he was in shock. When he imagined his team, his family, finding out about his and Sara's child, her expected happy smiled, and may be angry Ryan but never did her expect to be stood outside, helpless, hostage situation his child and love of his life in danger.

"We have sighting on a victim and the hostage taker"he heard a voice say. He looked towards the centre to see a woman who had crazy dead eyes and she had a gun pointed at Sara's stomach.

"we take can take the shot"said one of the officers.

"what are the risks of it hitting the hostage?"asked Ryan anger and worry in his voice.

"very slim"said the officer. Walter lost his voice he couldn't speak or show his worry. Ryan nodded.

"take the shot"he whispered.

A clear barrel shot rang through the air.

.o0o.

Sara closed her eyes. She could dare to open them, not knowing what was about to happen to her and her baby. A baby who she never even saw on a scan yet. It was a Wolfe family tradition not to have a scan till the late second trimester and she promised she would keep that tradition and Walter was fine with it. Tears slid down her face, a gun shot rang out and she was thrown to the floor. She laid there scared to move. She felt no pain but she couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad thing. The sound around her and her sight was blurred by her tears and everything felt like it was in slow motion she felt someone's hands cup under her armpits and pull her up and held her close to their body, her heart dropped when she realised it wasn't Walter. Her body was shaking, tears flowed freely and her hand never left her stomach.

"it is okay miss Wolfe"said a voice, gruff. She tilted her head to see a red haired man with dark shades aiding her towards the ambulance.

"where is Walter?"asked Sara.

"he is near the ambulance, don't worry you both should be fine"reassured Horatio.

Sara reached the ambulance and Horatio let go of her and she felt familiar hands grab hold of her.

" Walter?"whispered Sara.

" I am here, Hun I am here"said Walter, he never let go of her hand.

.o0o.

Sara laid on the hospital bed she was being kept for surveillance, no one was allowed to visit yet since she had just had an exam. Walter sat next to her holding her hand.

"everything is okay"she said smiling. Walter's hands laid on her stomach.

"hello lil one"said Walter. "your mommy has been scaring me again today"

"Walt"laughed Sara.

"she decided to get her self into danger...again"said Walter. "and now she is all stressed"said Walter smiling up at Sara. "but your mommy still looks oh so beautiful"said Walter kissing Sara on the belly multiple times.

" I think your daddy is trying to get lucky"said Sara kissing Walter. She paused in mid thought.

"you think we should get married?"asked Sara.

"what?"asked Walter shocked.

" wanna get married?"asked Sara again.

"are you proposing to me?"asked Walter, smiling. Sara's eyes narrowed painfully.

"may be"she said. But she turned serious again. "so what do you say?...about..."said Sara.

"yeah"said Walter, kissing her on the lips and they shared a deep kiss. But a slight knock on the door of her hospital room they broke apart to see, Calleigh and Eric stood in the door way.

"hey"said Sara turning pink.

"congratulations"smiled Calleigh go over to the bed and giving Sara a hug.

"yeah have you got any more secrets we should know about?"joked Eric as he gave Sara a one arm hug.

" to be fair Ryan knows that it is a tradition not to tell anyone about the little bundle till I has been at least a month of the parents knowing"smiled Sara, "oh and we are engaged"said Sara Walter laughed.

"really?"asked Eric, they nodded.

"start from the beginning"said Calleigh. Sara patted the space on the bed next to her and Calleigh sat on it while Walter and Eric took up the two chairs.

"well we found out that I was pregnant two days after Ryan found out about our relationship, I was 11 weeks gone"said Sara smiling at Walter.

"and we got engaged about...three minutes ago"laughed Walter.

"well congratulations"said Calleigh, "also Ryan and Natalia are on their way up and guess what?"

"what?"asked Sara.

" Ryan and Natalia have been dating for over a year"said Calleigh.

"oh I knew that"said Sara, she was expecting something more juicy.

"you knew how?"asked Eric.

"lets just say, half naked Natalia in my kitchen one morning scary"said Sara shuddering for effect.

There was another knocking on the door, they all turned to the door to see Ryan and Natalia at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>plz review<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_**NOTE-**_**hi i recently got a PM asking why i named the story wolfe time, so here is the answer, i was watching the episode when ryan was hot in the eye and delko meantion not meantion delko time again, i realised he was off with his cancer sick sister, and orginally it was going to be about walter and sara dealing through ehr cancer but i changed my mind so forgive me i didn't change the title because i have grown accustomed to it so there is your answer.**

* * *

><p>also all cravings and weird pregnancy refferences come from my aunt who was pregnant not so long ago and she craved anything and ate anything with peanut butter on it(including-beef with peanut butter YUK), even though it advised you not to eat nut during pregnancy she couldn' help it but her baby boy is fine so i though i would use her as a muse she also though the smell of my mum bleaching the cups in the kitchen back to white delicious and mouth watering(dont worry she never ate any bleach)<p>

* * *

><p>thanks for all the reviews guys i love you and it is my first story so thank you to<p>

**thami- **who gave me a constructive review so i hope this is better and i am glad that you are enjoying the story, hope you like the little twist i put in for you in the HippHugger universe in this chapter.

**ajay1960**- you have review on almost if not all of my chapters so thanks.

**Julie172006- **thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer- i dont won csi miami i wish i did.<strong>

**plz review**

* * *

><p>Officially in the last part of her third trimester,getting closer to her due date and Sara was sporting a huge bump. What she found was the weirdest was that Ryan was genuinely happy for her.<p>

-flashback-

"so your pregnant"said Ryan as he walked into the hospital room. Natalia smiled at Sara but stayed in the door way.

"run,Walter,run" Sara half whispered.

"well at least you stuck to our tradition"said Ryan sitting on the gap on the bed that Calleigh had got up and left from.

" we always stick to tradition"smiled Sara.

"it is becoming a bit of a tradition to keep big secret from me" Ryan joked but Ryan could tell she was tense, possibly scared of his reaction.

"come here"he said pulling her into a hug. Sara gripped Ryan tight glad she felt like she had her brother back.

" I am going to go and find H, leave you two to talk"said Walter and Natalia followed him.

" Sara you okay?"asked Ryan as he pulled away from their hug, to see her crying. She nodded.

"you sure"asked Ryan laying next to her on the bed.

" we been hiding from you scared you still didn't like the idea of us dating" she whispered. Ryan pulled his little sister closer.

"hey its okay, I know that I reacted badly but I am sort of glad you are in love at least I know his guy wont hurt you"said Ryan.

" I guess I missed you these last few months"said Sara.

" I missed you too"said Ryan. "oh come here you silly monkey"said Ryan pulling her into a hug again.

"do you think mum would be happy for us?"asked Sara her voice cracking.

"very...she would be so happy she was getting a grandchild"muttered Ryan. " I even think your dad is going to be over joyed even if you are not married"said Ryan.

"about that"said Sara her voice slightly happier.

" don't tell me you married behind my back"said Ryan.

"no...we are just engaged" Sara said. Ryan smiled.

"you don't do things by halves do you"he chuckled.

"your not mad?"Sara asked.

"no" Ryan drawled the no. " I am happy, I got over the anger about three days after you told me I was very happy I mean, I know the guy really well, you are happy, he is deficiently trust worthy and if he hurts you I know where to find him 24/7"said Ryan. Sara pulled him in for another hug.

"thank you"she whispered in to his ear.

"wow things are wicked tense and emotional in here"joked Alexx as she came in.

"hey Alexx"greeted Ryan.

"hello, Sara what did I tell you about letting me be there when you tell Ryan"joked Alexx winking at her.

"aw sorry, but he isn't acting out even when I told him about the wedding"

" I heard from Calleigh so how did he ask?"asked Alexx has she stuck a needle into Sara's arm.

"who said he asked?"laughed Sara.

"wait...you popped the question?"asked Ryan, Sara nodded.

"yep you don't do things by halves"laughed Ryan straightening the crease in the bed, Sara instantly messed them up again and Ryan rolled his eyes

-end flashback-

Sara smiled as Walter pulled into Ryan's drive way. It was the teams team bonding time, this months was Ryan making them dinner and then they would sit down and watch a film or playing a game of poker or just have a laugh, Sara was invited as she was Walter's girlfriend and girlfriend and boyfriends where welcome but it was still a very tight circle as Ryan and Natalia dated, Eric and Calleigh dated, Horatio wasn't quiet ready to date after Marisol and Walter dated Ryan's little sister. A tight circle.

"hmm smells lovely Ryan"said Sara as she entered the house to see everyone in the living room.

" I haven't started cooking yet" Ryan laughed

"then what is that lovely smell?" Sara asked pecking into the kitchen.

" well I just bleached a load of cups"said Natalia sheepishly knowing Sara was having weird cravings. As on their girls day out she had peanut butter on her chips.

"well it smells lovely I am going to make my self a sandwich, junior is hungry"said Sara.

"Junior or you" Eric laughed.

" I will go help you?" Calleigh said in her southern accent.

"can I ask you something?"asked Calleigh as Sara ran sacked Ryan's cupboards. Sara nodded. "but you have to keep it a secret"

"sure"said Sara.

"can you fix me all my drinks and make sure they are non-alcoholic"begged Calleigh in a whisper. Sara spun round.

"you?"asked Sara in a very criptic way but Calleigh knew what she meant and nodded. sara smiled,

"Eric know?" another nodded.

"how long?"

"um about a month"

"that is great, come here"smiled Sara, Calleigh hugged back. " I wil keep it to my self"

"thanks hun" Said Calleigh

.o0o.

Sara came back in with a plate that held two hot toasties beaming, Calleigh following sheepishly behind her sending Eric a quick smile and a nodded, he visibly relaxed.

" I wanna bite you always make great toasties"said Ryan.

"oh I wouldn't do that"smirked Walter. Ryan took a bite and his face visibly turned green.

"that uh what is in that?"asked Ryan.

" what don't you like it?" Sara asked taking a few bites of her own.

"it tastes like feet" "what is in it?"

"peanut butter with pickles and kiwi and olives" said Sara.

"weird cravings huh?" chuckled Calleigh.

"no not really"

"you made your self a peanut butter and honey roasted ham sandwich last night"said Walter.

"peanut butter goes with everything" defended Sara.

"no it doesn't, Bryant didn't touch the left overs and he eats my cooking usual, what does that say" chuckled Walter.

.o0o.

The team and Sara sat around Ryan's living room talking and laughing.

" Sara are you okay?"asked Natalia putting an arm around the tearful Sara.

"why are you cry?"asked Horatio helpless around tearful women.

" I don't know" said Sara throwing her hands in the air. " I am always crying and I don't know why, which makes me cry even more"she said.

"hormones, how long do you have left?"asked Horatio.

" well I have been put on maternity leave, I am due in three weeks on Friday"said Sara.

"that close wow you must be excited or panicking"said Eric.

" have you got your bag and everything ready just in case?"asked Natalia.

"why I am not due till three weeks, I wont need my bag yet"said Sara puzzled.

"you do know it might come early"

"nope junior will come on time" Sara said admen, Calleigh sent a worried look to Walter, _ I have packet it already._ He mouthed, Calleigh relaxed.

"so is it a boy or a girl?"asked Ryan.

" we don't know"said Walter placing a hand on Sara bump.

* * *

><p>is it a boy or a gril?(<strong>that is not retorical plz tell me what you think it should be<strong>)

good?bad?


	15. Chapter 15

_it is the end the final chapter of this story but there may be a sequal in the future. _

_plz review _

* * *

><p><em>Sara lay on the floor, tears streamed down her face. She was in the dark and her bump screamed out in pain. She felt a watery substance run down her leg. She was stuck on her back like a turtle. Then more pain started she looked down to see the crazy woman who had held her hostage at the community centre.<em>

"_no no no yo-you-your your dead"said Sara tears flowing down her face as the woman loomed over her in the dark. The woman just smirked._

" _I-I- I saw you die" Sara yelled. "leave me alone"she screamed in pain. The crazy woman pulled out a knife and stabbed into her stomach cutting her bump in half, a ripping a small tiny baby out. _

" _no no give me junior back"she cried into the darkness. _

Sara shot up from her bed, waking Walter and Bryant who laid on Sara's feet.

" Sara?"asked Walter worried. It was then Sara realised the pain in the dream wasn't a dream as she felt a shooting pain in her lower abdominal region. She also felt a slight trickle between her legs.

"ow!"she said. As Walter moved to turn the light on Bryant barked.

"OW!" Sara cried again. When Walter moved to Sara's side Bryant blocked his way and barked at Walter.

" I am not going to hurt her" Walter begged the dog.

"Bryant move"screamed Sara clutching her stomach. The dog backed away allowing Walter past but didn't stop barking.

" Sara you are in labour"

"no no no I am not due for another week"protested Sara.

"then what do you call this"said Walter in a calm voice as he could manage.

"okay may be I am in labour"she said, tears coming down her eyes.

"um here I get the bag"said Walter now in full panic.

" I will drive to the hospital"said Walter helping Sara down the stairs and into his car. He put the sirens on and speed to the hospital.

.o0o.

" what is going on?"asked Ryan as he saw Alexx waiting for them at the entrance to the hospital.

"Sara gone it to labour, our best Midwife, Donna Camber is with them"said Alexx.

.o0o.

"Okay I think your ready to push"said Donna.

"ready to push I have been ready to push the last hour"screamed Sara as the contractions where closer together, her hair was mattered to her face.

"come on breathe Sara"encouraged Walter.

" I am breathing or I would be dead you...ah"screamed Sara.

" okay it seems we have a breach birth"said Donna and once of the trainees came to her with a tray of metal items.

" I can't do this, I can't"said Sara begging Walter. "please making them stop Walt, it hurts to much"begged Sara,

"come on just a few more pushes"encouraged the Midwife.

"shut up, talk talk talk, that's all you do, just get on with it you gobby bitch"snapped Sara. Donna just laughed clearly having been through a lot of abuse from women in labour.

"sorry I didn't mean that"cried Sara.

"that is all right, okay the hips are out, another push"said Donna.

"ow"screamed Sara. The room was filled with a loud high pitched and wonderful cry.

"congratulations a beautiful baby girl"said Donna. " would you like to cut the cord Walter?"

"yeah"said Walter amazed at the little girl in Sara's arms.

.o0o.

Sara and Walter both laid on the bed in the post delivery room. A tiny little tanned baby, with bright chocolate eyes.

"hey" Sara whispered, her eyes spiked with tears Walter's face had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"wanna hold her?"asked Sara.

"yeah"said Walter.

"careful she is so tiny" Sara slowly handed the tiny pink clothed bundle into Walter's big arms.

"do we have a name for her yet?"asked Walter.

" I was think Jessica or Lila may be even, Emily" as Sara said Emily the small bundle made a weird gurgling noise.

"huh you like Emily?"asked Walter.

"Emily Simmons"said Sara looking at her baby in awe. "she suits it."

" I cant believe we made this"she whispered.

"hello have we got a name yet?"asked Alexx as she came in, to check Sara, Status.

"Emily"said Walter.

"it is beautiful she is so going to be a daddy's girl" Alexx said softly, "ready for visitors?" when Walter handed the tiny bundle that was Emily over to Sara he got up.

" I will go get them"

.o0o.

" Walter?"asked Ryan as he shot up at the stressed sight of his friend and soon to be brother in law.

"we have a problem"said Walter, everyone froze. " I now two beautiful girls have my heart"said Walter as was instantly hugged by Natalia.

" she is ready to have visitors"said Walter before half running back to the room to find Sara sat up with loads of pillows and Emily in her arms. The nurse had dressed Emily in a tiny outfit that he had packed, a gift from Eric and Calleigh, a yellow onesie and it said _I did 9 months and I finally got out. _

"she has your eyes"she said. "when I look at them I instantly think of you"

"she is beautiful"said Ryan walking into the room followed by Calleigh, Eric and Natalia.

"does she have a name?"asked Calleigh. Walter leaned down and whispered something in Sara ear.

" Emily Jesse Simmons"said Sara adjusting Emily in her arms cooing at her.

" can I hold my niece?"asked Ryan, Sara smiled.  
>"be careful she is small"said Walter.<p>

"protective daddy now imagine when she brings a boy home"said Natalia.  
>" I can see it now, Ryan and Walter interrogating the poor lad"laughed Calleigh.<p>

" well we will have a hell of a fight this little is gorgeous, she looks just like you both, she has Sara's mouth"said Ryan. Handing Emily over to Eric who held Emily like any man who had no experience. Wrong.

"you better get use to it Eric"said Calleigh aiding him while he held Emily.

" I know you guys are the worst secret keepers ever"said Sara.

"well no one could beat you and your secrets"joked Eric.

"so Emily will have a play mate in 8 months"said Walter.

"yep little play mate"

the end, fin

* * *

><p><em><strong>plz review as it is the final<strong> chapter._


End file.
